


Chronicles of Sett

by settslut69



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Brothels, F/M, Shameless Smut, shut up it's my fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:34:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29107140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/settslut69/pseuds/settslut69
Summary: “Cat got your tongue, Boss?” They laugh, looking at each other, with a lady of the night at each hand for the both of them. Sett only growls under his breath and averts his eyes, embarrassed he was caught in such a phase, as he attempts to ignore the ridicule coming from his trusted lieutenants.But if it was for her…Sett shakes his head as he pushes that thought out his mind temporarily. He squeezes out of his position in the centre of the booth, claiming to go seeking another drink, but it’s not hard to notice he walks in the complete opposite direction of the bar…And his lieutenants look knowingly between them.
Relationships: Sett/OC
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Chronicles of Sett

This wasn’t the sort of place Sett usually would wind up after a night at the Pits, he’d usually be enjoying some of his mom’s leftovers before bed by now, but he heard the drinks at this place were good… And the entertainment? Better.

Apparently.

He couldn’t tell if he enjoyed watching women with painted faces but almost bare bodies dancing, talking, pouring more drinks for the guests, even taking them off to… gods know where. Well, he knew, but he’d rather not think about it. At the least he didn’t mind the stage in the centre of the room providing live music but it was a little jarring seeing the singer suddenly join the crowd afterwards and begin their usual scripts all over. They felt like Piltovern Robots all giggling the same...

He was honestly content in just knocking back drinks, letting his comrades who dragged him to this place enjoy their fill, while turning down whatever attention was turned his way. He didn't care much for such flimsy attention…

Yet the fur on the back of his neck couldn't help but stand on edge like he was prey being stalked. He hadn’t been able to track it yet but the tension in the air was heavy and he knew, for certain, he was being watched.

But by who?

He’d barely been able to survey the room over his drink when his question was answered by the next act beginning.

A young vastayan women, cat-like in appearance, waltzed to her place on stage as the next song began. Her beige fur shone warmly under the lights while her red eyes pierced deeply into Sett. Before even the first word out her lips he was captivated and he didn’t know why.

The words that left her full lips were clearly Vastayan but even with Sett’s knowledge he was unable to fully understand… Yet he understood. The emotion behind every soft sound filled Sett with emotions he wasn’t quite sure he’d ever felt together before; longing, excitement, aching… lust. His fingers gripped the cup hard, threatening to break it under the pressure, as his pupils dilated and pulse quickened with the rhythm of the beat.

Suddenly her hand is outstretched, beckoning the crowd to pay more attention to her, but her eyes remain on Sett as though demanding his attention. He feels himself swallow hard, finding himself slightly jealous that she would even dare to draw others towards her when he’s right there, but he catches himself beginning to sweat slightly through all the tension and sets himself back to find composure and pull his gaze from hers.

… but he just can’t....

He keeps finding himself peeking out the corner of his eyes, over the rim of his cup, between his finger gaps…

He’s mesmerized.

The way her fluffy tail swings with the sway of her hips, taking but a second to wind around her legs, bringing attention to how every part of her lower half is just… perfect. At least, everything she isn’t covering.

But her short, tartan skirt and white button surely don’t leave much for the imagination… and yet Sett demands more. Her thigh highs leave just enough skin between it’s frilly ending and the skirt lining that Sett can feel himself biting his lips and wishing he was going at that absolute territory instead.

And before he knows it… her beautiful crescendo to the end, her angelic yet chirpy voice echoing in Sett’s mind as he feels himself fully invested in her… he needs to know more.... 

He almost curses when her show ends, small applause coming from the few patrons not playing with the other women among the brothel, almost jolting from his seat to follow after her as she casts one last glance at him before sashaying behind the curtains

He barely gets his breath even again before he hears his lieutenant laugh at him.

“Cat got your tongue, Boss?” They laugh, looking at each other, with a lady of the night at each hand for the both of them. Sett only growls under his breath and averts his eyes, embarrassed he was caught in such a phase, as he attempts to ignore the ridicule coming from his trusted lieutenants. 

But if it was for her…

Sett shakes his head as he pushes that thought out his mind temporarily. He squeezes out of his position in the centre of the booth, claiming to go seeking another drink, but it’s not hard to notice he walks in the complete opposite direction of the bar…

And his lieutenants look knowingly between them.


End file.
